dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Man And Goku Vs. Frieza and Zod
Made by D-Man the Captain and MP999 Episode 2, Season 1 Last: Princess Peach Vs. Sally Acorn Next: The Terminator Vs. Major Metallitron Intro no rules! just bloodshed! DBX! Battle Deep in the jungle, Zod's followers and Frieza's men have found all Seven of the Dragon Balls, they called upon the Dragon Shenron to bring Zod back from the Phantom Zone and to bring Frieza back to Life. meanwhile Super man and Goku ware talking to each other on Kame-House Super Man: So you ware a set to earth as a baby too? Goku: Yeah, but i was going to destroy the earth, in till i hit my head and forgot everything. Super Man: Interesting... Suddenly out of nowhere, Frieza, Zod, and they're followers, arrived Goku: Frieza! Super Man: Zod! Goku: What are you doing here? Frieza: We have came here to end this once and for all, we will kill you send you to the next Dimension and take over planet earth, or destroy it, witch ever i fell like. Super man threw Goku's Power Pole to Goku Goku caught it Frieza: Take care of Goku, while me and my army take care of metropolis. Super Man: Thats where i live! Super Man than Left to go after Frieza, Zod: Non! Ursa! Kill the Ape! (Cue music) Non and Ursa ran at Goku Goku: Power Pole Extend!!! The Power Pole Extended and hit a pressure point on Non's neck Taking him out Ursa Flew at Goku, but Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport behind Ursa, Goku than Smacked Ursa on the back of the head Knocking her out Zod: Fools!!! you can not be trusted to do the easily of things, i'll have to kill the ape my self. Goku: Don't get too cocky, i am the strongest of earth. Zod: So you really think that's true? Goku: i'll show you. Goku flew at Zod with the Power Pole, but Zod Grabbed the Power Pole out of Goku's Hand, Zod than Smacked goku away with it, Zod than tossed the Power Pole away. Zod: was that the best you can manage? Goku: KAIO-KEN!!!! Zod: Kaio-what!?!? Goku Powered Up, and flew at Zod, Goku Punched Zod into Kame-House, Zod got up and flew at Goku, Zod and Goku began punching each other in the air Goku blocked ever punch from Zod, and Zod blocked every punch from Goku Goku Fired a Ki Blast at Zod knocking him under water, GOKU THAN WENT "SUPER SAIYAN", Goku than went after Zod under water, Zod and Goku Continued the fight underwater, Continuing to punch each other, Goku was sill bloking every punch, however this time Zod was not doing as well as before So Zod flew out of the water and flew as close to the sun as he could get, Goku chased after Zod, but Zod got enough of the sun to make him self Strong enough to Continue the battle Goku caught up with Zod, and Goku used the Dragon Fist to Punch Zod as hard as he could but Zod easliy Stoped the punch Zod punched Goku so hard that Goku flew far away and landed in the middle of a Desert Goku slowly got up, just as Zod arrived Zod: Once again you have truly shown just how weak you are. Goku: H-how did you g-get so strong all of the s-sudden? Zod: The sun is what gives me my Power. Goku: R-really? ok than, how about this, y-you go to the sun and stay there as long as you want, than come b-back here and fight me some more. Zod: You MUST be joking... Goku: Not at all, i wanna fight you at your Strongest. Zod: Very well. Zod flew in to outer space and got near the sun, Zod was trying to be safe, so he did not get Too Close, back on earth Goku was charging his Ki, as Goku did this HE WANT "SUPER SAIYAN TWO", after a few hours Zod than returned to earth Zod: are you ready to kneel before your Superior? Goku: H-hold on a minute GOKU THAN WENT "SUPER SAIYAN THREE" Goku: Ok! Lets Go! (Cue music) Zod ran at Goku and threw a punch witch knocked Goku 4 miles away, Goku landed on his feet Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!!! Goku Fired a Kamehameha witch Blasted Zod in to the air, however Zod stoped him self, and flew back at Goku Zod used his Heat Vision on Goku and blasted Goku under ground leaving a Huge hole in the ground Zod: if your still alive COME BACK UP AND KNEEL!!! Goku flew out of the hole Goku: ROCK!!! Goku Punched Zod in the neck Goku: SCISSORS!!! Goku poked Zod in the eyes Goku: PAPER!!! Goku pushed Zod into a rock, Zod got up and flew at Goku but Goku Grabbed Zod and used the Dragonthrow to throw Zod in to the sky, Goku than Powered Up AND WENT "SUPER SAIYAN GOD" Zod retured to the ground, and tried to punch Goku, but Goku Blocked it Goku: Nice try! Goku used Solar Flare to blind Zod, Goku than tossed Zod in to space, Goku than Charged up as much power as he could, Goku than used the Spirit Bomb to wipe out Zod Goku: Huh, huh, he was pretty strong. Goku than remembered Frieza Goku: i should see how Super Man is doing. meanwhile back with Super Man and Frieza (Kid Buu Theme, 0:00-0:50) Superman tracks Frieza down to Metropolis, where he spots the tyrant through several buildings with his super-vision. He zips around the buildings to charge him, but stops when he sees Frieza holding a human hostage. This split-second of hesitation allows Frieza to instantly move behind him, and smash him to the ground with a punch. Frieza: Haha! Zod told me that would work! Frieza dispatches the human with a death bullet and flies down to crush Superman. To his shock, Superman stands up and catches the punch. Frieza descends fully to the ground and the two begin a fast and ferocious fistfight, with Superman’s powerful blows being countered and deflected by the Emperor of the Universe. Frieza eventually backs off and blows a massive gust of wind, sending several cars flying backwards, but Superman is unaffected. He merely flies forward, grabbing Frieza by the shoulders, and flies him off to the sky. As Kal-El circles the planet, he drags Frieza through the atmosphere, igniting him with the force of the friction he creates, but the damage is superficial. (The Meteor, 0:00-0:58) Frieza: What’s this? Too scared to cause collateral damage! Laughable! Frieza’s tail snakes around and grabs Superman’s cape, yanking him backwards and throwing him through several buildings; the two are now in New York City, having lapped the planet a few times. Frieza claps and extends his hands, letting forth a barrage of lasers that descend upon Superman and the city with the force of an apocalypse, burning everything they hit with rain. After taking several hundred hits, Superman unleashes a massive wave from his eyes, destroying every remaining laser, and flies up to fight Frieza in close range again. The blows from each are so fast, the naked eye can't even see them fly. Superman: Enough of this! You will not win! Frieza: Oh, but if I kill enough people, then I WILL, Kryptonian! Superman: You’re mad! Superman catches both of Frieza’s fists and looks him dead in the eye, before freezing him in a block of ice using his super breath. It doesn’t take long for Frieza to break out of the ice, but Superman is ready for this and has already built up speed for his next attack. He punches Frieza’s face so hard, he begins to fly across the ocean, and then catches up to him, punching him again. For the final blow, he shoots ahead of the tyrant and double-fist slams him into the ground, creating a large crater. (Beautiful Lie, 1:42-3:04) As he flies down to finish Frieza off, his flight is disrupted by several large boulders being ripped out of the crater and thrown at him; Superman easily fends them off, but is distracted long enough for Frieza to rise into the sky again and punch both sides of Superman’s head. Without disconnecting his fists, Frieza unleashes two death rays point blank into Superman’s temples, causing him to scream. Frieza headbutts the man of steel, sending him across the sky, and teleports behind him. Another strike sends Superman flying a different direction, and Frieza catches him there as well. The telepunch combo proceeds until Frieza grabs Superman by the neck and throws him back into the Metropolis area, before extending a hand and shooting out a blast so big it mows down half the city. A burnt Superman, eyes red with rage, shoots out of the flames and punches Frieza, who blocks it with both palms. The resulting shockwave splits the clouds above and carves a line into the Earth below. Superman: ENOUGH! Frieza cackles and uses an afterimage technique to split into ten duplicates around Superman. The Man of Steel merely moves so fast he creates his own afterimage technique, spawning nine images, and punches each Frieza; the real one is uncovered, and Superman grabs him by the shoulders and runs him to the ground. Stepping on his tail, Superman cracks his knuckles, and begins to punch Frieza a thousand times a second, causing the monster to finally lose his grin and start spitting up blood. This doesn’t last long, however, as Frieza rips his own tail off to get out of the assault, and teleports behind Superman. Superman catches the incoming punch with his hand and throws Frieza up into the air, before flying after him. At the last second before the strike, Frieza crosses his arms and becomes covered with a gold and purple aura; when Superman’s fist collides with it, a massive shockwave of light shoots out from Frieza, heavily damaging what’s left of Metropolis. Superman is stunned to see the damage, while Frieza exits the light as Golden Frieza. (Lone Wolf, 0:59-1:35) Frieza takes full advantage and hits Superman with everything he has; punches, kicks, attacks from his tail, and small laser blasts. (Flight, 2:12-4:08) Superman flies into the ground and Frieza hits him with larger and larger blasts, until he has damaged enough Earth to bury a small island, and finally he stops the assault. Laughing at his perceived victory, he snickers when out of the dust, Superman stands up, more pissed off than damaged. It doesn’t take long before the two attack each other again. The two shoot their respective beams from their eyes at each other, with the resulting collision creating a large ball of red and purple fire in between them. Neither beam lets up, and the two fly around the sky keeping up the struggle. The center of the collision continues to grow in intensity, and Frieza lets out a wicked laugh. Frieza: Hahahaha! Man of Steel! Man of Tomorrow! Man of Justice! Superman lets up his beam, allowing Frieza’s to come forth and strike him, but it doesn’t faze the Kryptonian as he flies straight through it, dispersing it around him. With a huge punch he sends Frieza flying into the stratosphere, but the monster’s laughter does not stop. Frieza: You can never defeat me, Superman, for you are JUST A MAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! With this laugh, Frieza raises his hands and forms a Death Ball, a massive sphere of sparking energy. Frieza: This planet will be brought to ruin! Superman: No!!! Superman tries to fly towards Frieza, but the latter throws the Death Ball before Superman can reach him. Frieza: DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! The ball flies towards Superman, who stares at it in fear as it grows closer. Inside his head, his super-hearing hears the screams of all the frightened people of Earth witnessing the carnage. Children crying for their parents. Worshipers asking God to save them. People asking Superman to save them. Between the size of the Death Ball and the cries of the people, Superman is too mentally unhinged to react as the Death Ball grows nearer. That is, until the very last second, where his fear turns to determination. The Death Ball smashes into Superman, who takes it with arms wide open. The force of the blast carries him back down to the ground, but just before the impact reaches the city, Superman’s strength stops its descent; he has caught it. With all his might, he begins to squeeze the Death Ball with his bare arms, as Frieza looks on in complete shock. Superman screams as he continues to compress the attack, using most of his energy to hold it in place, until he has reduced it to the size of a grape, with all of its destructive force still inside. He then grips it in the palm of his right hand, extends the hand in front of him, and flies towards Frieza, who is, in a reversal of roles, too shocked to react. Superman’s fist punches Frieza so hard it impales him, sticking right into his chest, but Kal-El’s speed is so great he continues to carry Frieza out into space, past the moon, and away from the planet. Frieza: No... no!!! Superman gives Frieza a cold stare in response as he holds him up in front of him, and releases his grip. The Death Ball re-expands inside Frieza, vaporizing him instantly as he screams in agony, and Superman is soon enveloped by the blast as well. (Snowpeak, 0:00-0:31) The massive attack expands to the size of the moon before letting off a bright flash of light everyone on Earth, including Goku, sees. Goku flies up into the sky as far as he can to see if Superman’s all right. Goku: Superman! SUPERMAN!!! All is silent for a few seconds, and Goku looks down in sadness, until he senses a powerful soul nearby. (Superman's Theme, 0:26-1:12) He looks up, and it is indeed Superman, slowly descending to Earth. He stops in front of Goku, and the two, high above the Earth, meet face to face. They then smile, and shake hands. Goku: You did it! Wow! Superman: And you defeated Zod. That’s not something just any hero can do. I’m grateful for your help. Goku: Aww, geez, it was nothing! If you ever need help, just give me a call! Superman: Trust me, we’ll give you more than a call. I know a certain team that would love to have you on board. The scene zooms out from the two into space, passing by the Justice League Watchtower. ]] ]] Gallery Drawing (52).png|D-Man Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:MP999 Category:D-man the captain Category:Collaborations Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music